Bellows actuated dispensers are well known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,083 and 3,323,689. However, such dispensers have certain inherent disadvantages. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,083, for example, the bellows is mounted in the side of a flexible plastic container. Since the bellows operation increases the pressure of air in the container, the portion of the container between the bellows and the container top must be free of liquid at all times, otherwise the device will not operate. Moreover, this device enables liquid in the container to be atomized and discharged as a spray, but does not produce a foam discharge. Similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,689, the bellows is disposed at the top of the container, thereby allowing a more complete liquid fill. However, the structure emloyed is relatively complex and expensive, since it utilizes a plurality of check valves, discharge and suction tubes, a valve member and the like. Moreover, this device produces a liquid discharge rather than a foam.
In contradistinction, the present invention is directed toward a new type of bellows actuated dispenser which can be more completely filled with fluid, can be manufactured less expensively, and uses fewer parts than the devices described above. Moreover, the present invention, unlike the aforesaid known devices, produces a foam discharge.